Calamity Trigger 2
'''Calamity Trigger 2: Return to the Sides '''or simply Calamity Trigger 2 is a sequel to the original game, which is a spin-off to both Mega Madness and No More Anarchy. Campaign *Calamity Trigger 2/Roadblock Gameplay Calamity Trigger is a 2D fighting game where players can create a team of fighters consisting fot both battle and support characters to fight against an enemy team in a 1-on-1 match. The main objective in the battle is to take out all fighters of the opposing team either by reducing their health to zero or by having more remaining health in total than the opponent when time runs out. Every fighter can perform either a weak, strong, or special attack, which can be combined together to perform multiple combos, that is also viewable in controls screen in the pause menu. Most combos can be canceled out by a Hyper Dash, which can allow a fighter to perform more combos. The game also features a Spirit Gauge, which can initially charged up to Special Attack. 100% be used to perform Special Attacks while 150% for a Units Special Attacks. Styles: *Normal Style *Angel Style *Demon Style *Witch Style *Shadow Style *Metal Style *Brute Styles *Saiyan Style *Antis Style *Mutant Style *Stand Is Fighting Style *Parasite Style *Zodiac Style *Dragon Style *Aura Style *Hell Style *Magic Style *Sword Style *Techno Style Modes *Exhibition *Story Mode *Online Mode *Shop *Create Mode *Training *Options Playable Characters Starter *The Avatar Player *Steven Star *Fiona Blazela *Joseph D. Francis *Cyclone *Tom Smith *Phillips Dendsuki *Roxie Nickels *Elizabeth Valentine *Eric Erdbeere *Marco Mirolli *Wally Ryan *Jason Mitchell *Billy Bobs *Bruce BlazeStar *Thomas H. Francis *Shad Irvin *Max Waker *Lloyd Arcs *Lucas Windblade *Nunchuck Dude *Kenchia *Arale Norimaki *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *Layla the FoxSkunk *Andrew Stardrop *Oscar South *Starla *Donato Strange *Peter Dunbar *Razor Blazefire *Justin Sawday *Raphael Star *Hei Kazama *Yang *Charles Vesa *Toshi Yoshida *Young Cricket *Wasp Gamelon *Jessie Abyss *Steve Smith *Crow Anarchy *Wiz Banana *Dee Dee II *Black the Hedgehog *Shiro Ink *Kuro Ink *Steve Caraway *Jim Homicide *Bret Astronoamov *Steven Jr. *Jack Majikina *Dean Brawl *Brie May *Devin Explosion *Tank Miles *Lita Magic *Jessica Blood *Pearl White *Steel *Luna Fey *Fear the Ripper *Christian Lead *Jaguar Falaties *Shind Hasahi *Ronald Gat *Eddy Steele *Jacob Marks *Gingka Storm *Hawk the Thief *Kung Jin *Max (Gallade) *Jeff Fischer *Bones *Danny Star *Joseph Belmont *Joel Anarchy *Ashley *Mark Freeman *TJ Friday *Mettaton *Angelo Punk *Shawn *Voltage *Yuya Heiwa *Berserk Yuya *Belowski Ao *Rupert Charming *Alex Winter *Samantha Appleton *Tanya Riley *Zachary Phillips *Daniel Toshiba *Moondust *Kizer Genesis *Zuma the Large *Reira Akada *Wilson Carl Jones *Slash Master *Duke McFucy *Nergal Jr. *Joey Crawler *Orendi *Toby *Nando (Roserade) *Boost Bass *Snowball *Micani *Goku Jr. *Shenron Star *Soldier: 76 *Reinhardt *Blizzard *Simon Mist *Grace Mist *Lincoln Gilliam *Mimi *Vector Shadows *Robin Murakawa *Tremor *Prohyas Warrior *Vambre Warrior *Wally Beetles *Napstaton *El Sombra *Whitefang Mikey *Tommy Lynn *Snow Fairy *Misty Felix *Grim Jr. *Dipper Pines (Zodiac) *Seth Hero *Red Riding Hood *Kishi Heiwa *Cinderella Charming *Jakob Phillips *Faith *Slayer *Irwin *Hoss Delgado *Spawn *Minnie *Civila *Dexter Sargeal'Thor *DAMON 5 *Mabel Pines (Zodiac) *Grunkle Stan (Zodiac) *Soos Ramirez (Zodiac) *Wendy Corduroy (Zodiac) *Paul the Merchant *Agito90 *Helmet *Shulk *Fiora *Joule Unlockable/Extra *Ralph Star *Alvin Nickels *Ritcher Blazela *Anti-Steven *Jacker *Explender *Clawer *Jean Hunter *Conner Jigsaw *Stockgil *Stockny Gat *Unknown Lester *Danny Stardrop *Elisa Lostness *Dimtiri Blade *Maxwell Sins *Shinjiro Iron *Robert Young *Adriana Di Micco *Londen Donnel *Ultimate Blade *Vegas von Bluster *Lucy Star *Bruce Greyson *Jeff Goldbullet *Kevin Lifeness *Eddy Feast *Shadow Clockstopper *Judgement Day *Hercules Anarchy *Leo Irvin *Raph Irvin *Rick the Crocodile *Cyber Joker Arcana Knight *Steven III *Dodger Wall *Carnage *Jesse *Dreaded Z *Mad Light *Pure Balcion *Victor Motors *Solid Mercer *Death Wish *Riddler Phantom *Firecracker Jim *Chara Razor *Octavia Baxter *Llewellyn Travis *Hector Abrhams *Troy Hancork *Enoki Shigeru *Jokestar *Owl Thunder *Paul (Electivire) *Flint Genesis *Tri-Borg *Rare Hunter Ai *Tobias (Darkrai) *Angel *Dark Angel *Yuri Manga *Zeke One *Armaldo Ramos *W.B. Gaster *PC Justice *King Nemestock *Catia *Lewis *Reaper *Doc Black *Ricky Bomber *Kenneth Diesel *Vegeta Jr. *Axel O'Brien *Chi *Violin *Kira Hisoka *Morrison Werewolf *Kaibaman *Silver Heart Charming *Mizuchi Sarina *Black Friday *Lone Vanguard *Demongo *HIM *Valon James Crocodile *Gill Bacon *Carlito Crunch *Claymore Burner *Marx Death *Spike Grass *Toxic McLovin *Dehorena *Umeji Naganori *BLU *Richard Skull *General Skarr *Mandy *Grim *Nigel Planter *Aziral BlazeFire *Coyote Silverstein *Anubis the Hanger Man *Bad Big Wolf *Redeemer *Gideon Gleeful (Zodiac) *Pacifica Northwest (Zodiac) *Robbie Valentino (Zodiac) *Old Man McGucket (Zodiac) *December to Dismember *Ford Pines (Zodiac) *Anti-Steven Jr. *Creeper *Boogeyman *Samurai Jack *Hope Anarchy *Perla Stardrop *Giovanna Gat DLC Pre-Order Over the Distance Afterlife One Afterlife Two Stages *Hectare City (Various of setting) *Passionate Street *Virtual Dream *New Order Ruined *Dusk Street *Abandoned Missile Base *Mall of Chaos *Barton's Pyramid *Dreaded Wasteland *Area 51 *Enforcers Pitts *Castle of Riddler *Speed World *Vanguards Central *Divide Hectare *Disaster of Punishment *Anti-Steven Lab *Hex-Side City *Heaven *Titus Fortress *Coldare City *City of Aku *Inside Silver Heart *HIM-City *Northwest Mansion Soundtrack *Tonightht Tonight Tonight - Beat Crusaders (Opening Theme) *Red Yasuda - Tweedia (Ending Theme) Trivia * Category:Video Games Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Mega Madness Category:No More Anarchy